Christmas Present
by vampfire
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale a Christmas present. Then Aziraphale gives one to Crowley. Slash. CrowAzi.


Christmas Present  
  
By: vampfire  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this. Gaiman and Pratchett own the characters.  
  
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale a Christmas present. Then Aziraphale gives one to Crowley. Slash. Crow/Azi.

* * *

Aziraphale and Crowley had exchanged Christmas gifts, only a single gift, as always. To celebrate their mutual day off, the only vacation either of them was officially given. It was in the course of examining Crowley's gift to Aziraphale that the two of them had gotten slightly sidetracked from their culinary attempt to make eggnog.  
  
"You were right Crowley," Aziraphale said in a breathy voice. "This is amazing... Are you quite sure you've never done this before?"  
  
"Not... like this," Crowley answered, his voice low and coming from behind the angel, directly into Aziraphale's ear.  
  
For a moment, the only sounds in the room came from their breathing.  
  
"Oh!" said Aziraphale, "Not so hard!"  
  
"Just relax," hissed the demon. "It'll feel good; I promise."  
  
"I don't..." Aziraphale started to protest. "Oh," he said. "Oh!"  
  
Crowley tormented the angel with pain-filled pleasure for a few long moments before easing away. "Don't stop now," moaned the angel. "That was... well, to be honest, it felt like the Holy Spirit..."  
  
Crowley made a strangled sound and moved completely away from the angel, retreating to the far end of the couch. "What does She have to do with anything?" he complained.  
  
"I didn't say She did," the angel protested. "I just said the closest thing I'd ever felt to that was..."  
  
"No! Don't say it again. Come on, my turn now," the demon said with a seductive smile that said he knew he would soon be getting what he wanted.  
  
"I don't know, Crowley," Aziraphale began, looking uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how good I would be at, well, that sort of thing. It seems the sort of thing a demon would be naturally better suited for than an angel."  
  
But Crowley was already in position. "Just do your best," he said, dismissing the angel's concern. He knew Aziraphale would be just wonderful at 'that sort of thing.'  
  
With a sigh, Aziraphale reached for Crowley, running his fingers down the demon's bare back as he moved closer.  
  
"A little lower," the demon prompted and soon slumped in boneless ecstasy as the angel hit the right spot.  
  
"Like this?" the angel asked innocently.  
  
"Yesss..." the demon whispered.  
  
"How does this feel?" Aziraphale asked after a moment.  
  
Crowley only gasped in response. After a few moments, he regained the breath to groan and direct the angel, "Like that. Just keep doing that!"  
  
Aziraphale smiled and leaned his cheek against Crowley's thick hair. "Got the hang of it, have I?" he asked, pleased with himself.  
  
"Yes!" the demon answered.  
  
Crowley was moaning continuously, and Aziraphale was too busy pleasuring him to realize how much time had passed. He tightened his grip on Crowley when the demon began writhing against him. "Aziraphale..." the demon whispered desperately.  
  
It was then that the sounds of hissing and splashing reached them from the kitchen. Of course, Aziraphale could have just miracled the boiling eggnog away, but thinking too much like a human, he leapt up from the couch, leaving Crowley to stretch out flat on his back and revel in the pleasant drifting feeling his body swam in.  
  
"Crowley?" the angel asked quietly a moment later. "Are you asleep?"  
  
"Almost," the demon answered and expended the effort to sit up on the couch. The angel sat beside him and set down two steaming mugs of eggnog. "Thanks," the demon said, his eyes meeting the angel's in a way that told Aziraphale he was not referring to the slightly suspicious looking eggnog.  
  
"Thank _you_," the angel replied sincerely. "After all, it was your Christmas gift. Who would have thought The Complete Idiot's Guide to Massage would make such a wonderful present?"  
  
"Well," admitted the demon, flipping through the book they'd read together earlier. "Some of us just have that knack for gift shopping. Don't feel bad; I'm sure to get some use out of that cardigan you gave me too." 


End file.
